Changing
by Jessizle95
Summary: New changes are coming to Spencer's little family of three. How will little Sophie react to the life changing news? How will Reid react? How will his team react? Another sequel to Secrets Don't Make Friends.
1. Chapter 1

He sat tapping his thumbs as his wife went in for her first appointment. He was hesitant, anxious, excited, and scared. He hadn't felt this much mixed emotion since his daughter was born, since he found out he was going to be a father. Since they had previously lost hope he knew the odds was slim. She didn't want him to be with her for this appointment, she didn't want to let him down again. He came anyways.

"Dr. Reid?" The lady asked peeking her head out the door.

"Yes?"

"Come on in,"

His heart got heavy for a moment could this be the good news they have been hoping to hear? He walked into the all too familiar room and stood beside Lila taking her hand.

"Now I'm going to put this gel on it will be cold to the touch." The lady told Lila. She rubbed the gel on Lila's belly and began the ultrasound. She took a moment to listen for the heartbeat.

"Well?" Lila asked

"I hear a heartbeat," she said, "let me see were the little one is...there." She said pointing to a little alien on the monitor. "Congratulations."

Spencer kissed Lila and stared at the screen. He had a smile that never seemed to fade as he looked at his second child. He was going to be a father again. "Reid?" Lila asked in concern for he had been silent since the news.

"I'm going to be a father again." He said,

"Is everything ok sir?" The lady asked

"I'm going to be a father again." He repeated,

"You may want to get him a chair." Lila said,

The nurse pulled a chair behind Spencer but she soon found that she should have put it in front of him. "Reid!" Lila yelled as he face planted the floor.

"Is this a normal reaction for him?" The nurse asked Lila picking Spencer up and placing him in the chair.

"Yes, yes it is." Lila said with a smile as she looked over at her fainted husband.

He drove Lila back home after he woke and felt fine. He didn't know what to say to Lila who was looking over the ultrasound photos, "You know this could be our son, I have been having dreams about a little boy." Lila told Spencer. "Are you going to tell your team?" Spencer nodded in agreement, "you reacted the same way when I found out I was having Sophie."

"I looked like an idiot." He replied

"You didn't look like an idiot, it makes you seem...seem concerned."

"I don't know why but I do it every time, I just don't want to be a screw up like my father."

"Spencer, you are many things and one thing I know is you are more of a father then your dad was ever to you."

"Thanks Lila, that means a lot."

He pulled into their drive. He stepped out of the car and opened her door. "You don't have to do this." Lila said as he held out his hand.

"I don't have to but I want to." Spencer said giving her a kiss on the cheek and walked her up the short flight up steps. Before he fainted he had received a text from his team to meet him in the conference room. "I have to go to work, tell Sophie I love her." He gave her another kiss, "I love you," he said, he reached inside the door and grabbed his to go bag.

"I will, I love you." Lila said and kissed his forehead, "Be careful."

He had placed the ultrasound photo in the side pocket of his bag. He drove the distance to the headquarters knowing that he would be late.

He interrupted the discussion as he took his seat, "everything ok Reid?" Morgan asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"You're never late to a discussion. That and you look a little pale."

"You do look pale." Hotch spoke up taking his eyes off the case file.

"Lila just had an appointment this morning."

"An appointment for what?" Derek asked

He was hesitant to pull out the ultrasound photo in the middle of the case discussion. "I'm...I.." He didn't know exactly how to tell them.

"Come on kid, out with it." Morgan insisted

He held his hand at the side of the bag. He opened the side pocket and pulled out the black and gray ultrasound photo. He stared at the photo before placing it in the middle of the table.

"Is that an ultrasound photo?" Jennifer asked picking up the photo before the others could view the photo. She looked up at Spencer who nodded.

He was afraid he would faint again but he managed to say it with out fainting, "I'm...I'm going to be father again." He told them.

"Let me see that Jennifer." Derek asked Jennifer. She handed him the photo. He stared at the photo trying to make since of the photo.

"Congratulations Reid. Can we get back to the case discussion?" Aaron said redirecting their attention back to the screen.

"Yes sir," Garcia said as she directed their attention back to the screen while flashligh Reid a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Sophie's Reaction

As the team got back from the case Lila and Sophie was waiting in the conference room. "Are you in trouble?" Morgan asked Reid looking in the conference room.

"No, I figured it be best to explain things to Sophie that she is no longer going to be a lonely child here. I'd appreciate it if you guys could stay." He said glancing at his team.

"Sure thing kid. Let us know when you need us." Derek responded taking a seat at his desk. The others went about their usual thing.

He knocked on the door getting Lila's attention. She quickly opened the door to let him in and nodded at the others who watched.

"Daddy!" Sophie said in excitement. She gave him a big squeeze and a kiss. "I missed you daddy,"

"I missed you to princess." He said squeezing her back.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Sophie asked him. She was always good at pointing these little things out.

"Nothing is wrong princess." He assured her,

"Then what is it daddy?" She asked

"We…your mom and I have something…" he stared at Sophie before finishing, "something we need to tell you." He let out a little sigh of relief.

Sophie took a little step back from him. She glanced between them thinking all the different possibilities that could be occurring between them. She began to ask questions at a fast pace, "Are you getting a divorce? Are we moving? Am I getting a brother or sister? Am I going to private school? What happened to Nana?" She asked while looking between the two of them looking for any response to any of her fast paced questions. She stared into her daddy's eyes searching for answers as her own eyes swelled with worry and fear. "Please answer me!" She let slip in a cry. She hated the waiting game and she hated the silence between her two parents.

Her glances between them got faster. Tears began to form into her eyes as her parents held back from responding. Her breathing picked up as her pulse began to race. She managed to calm herself as she stared into her daddy's eyes. She tended to have these little panic episodes ever since Lila was shot. It had become her nervous response. Spencer opened his arms and grabbed her in a hug to calm her down. She placed her head amongst his chest and took in the sound of his beating heart. It seemed to be the only thing that calmed her in her mini panic episodes.

"Daddy," She finally spoke, "what's going on?" She begged him to tell her.

"Princess, are you calm?"

"Yes daddy." Sophie said glancing up at him. Staring at him,

"One of your questions is correct. We are not getting a divorce I love your mom too much for that, we are not moving daddy loves his job, you are not going to a private school but we can discuss that later, and nothing has happened to Nana." He looked at her, "You are however, will be a big sister."

"A big sister?" Sophie asked looking between her two parents

"Yes Sophie," Lila responded

"I don't want to talk to you right now," She told Lila.

"Princess you need to be nice to your mother."

"I don't want to talk to you either!" she cried, she crossed her arms and stood in silence.

"Should I?" Spencer asked Lila watching her nod.

He poked his head out of the conference room door and whispered, "Derek, Rossi, Jennifer, Hotch, Garcia." To just about anyone who would pick up his voice.

Derek turned and noticing Spencer's head out the door. Spencer motioned for him and waved at Rossi. If anyone could get through to her it would be Uncle David and Uncle Derek. Derek motioned for David and they entered the room closing the door behind them.

"Uncle Derek, Uncle David, are you getting a new baby too?" She asked them as they knelt down beside her,

"No, Sophie. I know you may think that a new baby may change things, your relationship with your parents." David said looking into Sophie's eyes, "But, I can assure you that it will not."

"He is right princess." Spencer said, "We didn't do this to hurt you, we love you and you should know that."

"I know that daddy, I just always thought that I will always be your little girl." She said looking at her daddy with her big brown eyes.

"So this is what this is about," Derek said, "you're afraid that this new baby will no longer make you daddy's or mommy's little girl." Sophie nodded

"Sophie," Lila said, "you will always be our little girl."

"Really?" Sophie asked looking between her two parents.

"Sophie, sweetie, no matter what you will always be daddy's little girl."

"You will always be mommy's little girl too."

"Thank you Uncle Derek and Uncle David." Sophie said hugging the two men.

"Any time princess any time." Derek said. He grew very fond of her especially with Spencer and Lila picking him to be her godfather. He hugged her tightly before leaving the conference room.

"Thank you," Spencer said as they left. Derek and David nodded

"Princess, no matter what you feel inside, remember that you will always be daddy's and mommy's little girl."

"I understand that now daddy. I'm sorry mommy." Sophie said taking her mom in an embrace.

"It's ok sweetie." Lila said brushing Sophie's hair with her hand.

"Is there anything you would like to ask us?" Spencer said

"How?" Sophie asked peeking her head over her mother's arms to look at him. She may have extended knowledge well past that of a kid her age but she hadn't gotten to the point in her education on how babies were made. He made sure of that.

"Spencer you can handle this one." Lila chuckled wanting to see how he was going to explain this to their six and a half year old daughter.

"That talk is for when you are older." He responded with a smile.

_**A/N: The mini panic attack episode is for you guys to get to know Sophie a little more and what she has just recently went through with her mother being shot. She turns to her father for comfort since her mother was in pain and couldn't hold like she used to. She has always been a daddy's girl even if at first when she didn't see him all the time. And now that she is with him she their bond is unbreakable. This is just the beginning of the story but this just touches the new beginning. The next chapter will begin as a new story itself as it takes them to the delivery room nine months later. And I am only doing that since it takes place nine months later. As I write that part of the story here are some things to look forward to, the gender of the child, the name of the child, the godparents, Sophie holding him/her and Spencer's reaction to him/her. If you have any ideas for names for the child don't be afraid to shoot me a P.M. or review with your thoughts on what their new child should be named. I'm not giving any hints as to what their new child will be. Thanks for reading and I hope you look forward to reading their next journey, Delivery. **_

_**Another note, I have two completely different stories possible coming soon. So stay tuned for A, Delivery, B-Fear Becomes Reality and C-Not sure if I will keep the name but it will either be Father's secret or Step-Sister. **_

_**Happy Readings,**_


End file.
